As the Sun Rises
by PureBlonde
Summary: Sookie begins to understand the complexities of the mysterious M. Warlow. Season 6 Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

As the sun began to rise, Warlow felt the bond between himself and this "Bill Compton" begin to ebb. While he understood that this Bill must have indeed drunken some of his makers blood, he knew it would never be enough to tie him to any command during the daylight. Warlow was much older and much stronger, and could withstand the achingly dull pain that accompanied the disregarding of a command, albeit something of which he had not experienced in millennia. Though he could not see the sun, his perfectly tuned internal clock told him it was approximately 11:32 a.m. The sun had risen hours ago and Bill Compton would be dead to the world for the remainder of the sun's visitation.

Warlow knew he had to see Sookie again as soon as he possibly could. Once again their encounter had ended on less than favorable terms. His perfectly calculated plans to ingratiate himself into Sookie's life and heart came crashing down around him when she had discovered his true identity, cursed at him and slashed him with her light. His half dead heart ached in a way that was shockingly new to him. He hadn't meant to tell her the truth about her parents so quickly, but he couldn't allow himself to tell her another lie after seeing the hurt in her eyes. He had to make it right and he had to show her the truth. His concern with Bill Compton and his ego-maniacal quest to save the vampire race was only a fraction of what he felt for his ever fragile relationship with Sookie. While Warlow was caught deeply in thought, a shock reverberated through his being. Sookie was near death. The implausibility of it rattled him.

They had no blood bond, he had never felt her from afar before. But every fiber of his being vibrated with intensity. Before Warlow had time to formulate a plan, his vampiric instinct took hold and the bars of the cell in Bill Compton's basement lay strewn about the blood lab. He burst out onto the front lawn, took a moment to gather himself, and closed his eyes. His senses quickly honed in on Sookie's sheer panic. Warlow covered several miles within a matter of seconds. He found himself at the edge of a swamp violently scanning his surroundings, when his eyes locked upon a scene that he had always feared. A man held Sookie's head under water as she flailed and struggled to escape, strangely muttering that he loved her and that it was for the best; fire encompassed Warlow's vision. The very act he had stopped by murdering Sookie's parents was in fact unfolding before his eyes so many years later.

Warlow slipped through realms and had his hand on the man's neck within a matter of seconds. While his instincts screamed to rip his throat, he knew he'd want questions answered. He blasted him across the swamp and watched as his body crashed into a weeping willow and then crumpled to the ground into a motionless pile. Warlow quickly hoisted Sookie from the water and into his arms before slipping through realms again back to an open field. He slowly and cautiously layed her down as she choked and sputtered for breath, her heartbeat a slow flutter struggling to pulse. Her eyes remained tightly squeezed as her body convulsed in pain. He rocked her slightly as he silently begged her to hold on. _Stay with me, Sookie. I cannot lose you, you are my life, my heart and my forever. Breathe, please. _He sensed her heartbeat begin to regulate as her body relaxed. She slowly opened her eyes - he watched as they swam into place and she registered his face. Surprise, anger, relief all washed over her features in rapid succession. She opened her mouth to speak but Warlow lightly put his finger to her lips, silently urging, _no words, only thoughts, you are weak my love. _

_They wanted to kill me, my own parents._ An overwhelming sadness filled her eyes. Warlow's gaze shifted to the ground, unable to meet her eyes any longer._ I could never let any harm come to you, I promised to protect you, I'm sorry Sookie, I'm so sorry..._ Warlow slowly lifted his head to meet her now steady gaze. He immediately sensed her uneasiness and hoisted her back into his arms as he stood. "We need to get you home and into dry clothes." Sookie simply nodded her head before slowly resting it upon his chest. The rhythmic pumping of his heart put her at ease and she quickly allowed sleep to take her exhausted body over.

Warlow channelled all of his focus into keeping his heart rate steady as he sensed its soothing affect on Sookie. But anger coursed through his veins like fire. He forced himself to think of Sookie, and Sookie alone. He knew if he let his anger take control, the destruction he could cause would be devastating...

PLEASE review! thanks xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

When Sookie finally awoke, the sunlight was brightly streaming through the windows illuminating all of the dust particles in her old bedroom. She gently rubbed her eyes as she tried to piece her thoughts together. The last she remembered she was sitting at the table with Lafayette, trying to reach out to her parents. Sookie stared at the ceiling for several moments before the memories came flooding back. _Daddy..Lafayette...oh no, Lafayette.. and Ben, er, Warlow?_ A deep unsettling panic began to seep into her core. _Was I dreaming?_ Sookie took a deep breath as she sat up. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and reached for her robe. She cautiously made her way downstairs, unsure of what or who she'd find. When she reached the landing, she rounded the corner to find none other than Ben... or Warlow, _that lying son of a b..._ perched on the edge of her couch, intensely pouring over books and documents spread out before him. When he registered her company, he shot to his feet. Concern wrinkled his brow as he looked her over. "Sookie, how are you feeling? You've been sleeping for quite a while, I didn't want to wake you..." his voice trailed off as Sookie's body went rigid. Silence cloaked the room as they gazed at each other for many moments. "I uh... just wanted to say thank you and all for..." her body visibly shaking as she took a calming breath, "thank you," nodding curtly towards him before turning to the kitchen.

Warlow followed closely behind, standing at the threshold of the kitchen with his hands on his hips as she poured herself a glass of water and threw back a few aspirin. "Please let me cook for you, Sookie. You must be famished." He fidgeted slightly, waiting for a response. "I thought you had to listen to Bill's commands? Him being your maker and what not. How are you here?" Sookie retorted, her confidence and strength regaining. Annoyance flashed across Warlow's face, yet Sookie knew it was not directed at her. "I am very old, Sookie Stackhouse. Bill Compton may try to make me his marionette when the night falls, but his muddled blood is not strong enough to hold me during the daylight hours." Sookie shrugged, a fresh wave of exhaustion rolling over her as she collapsed into the kitchen chair. Without further question, Warlow began pulling items from the cupboard, moving fluidly around Sookie's kitchen with a light gracefulness known only to vampires.

Less than an hour later Sookie found herself eating breakfast at her Gran's old dining table with her parents murderer, who also happened to be in love with her. _Just another day in the life of ol' Sookie Stackhouse_ she thought, half in amusement, half out of bitterness. "I'm sorry you've suffered so dearly," Ben softly replied. "Can you stay the hell outta my head, please?!" Sookie bit back. Warlow hung his head. "I'm so sorry Sookie, I just want to know how you're feeling, I want to make it better." He earnestly implored her. "Well, for starters you can…" She stopped mid sentence as he abruptly got to his feet; rage vibrating from his body. "I must go, Sookie. Please stay inside and be safe, I will come back as soon as I can." He grimaced in pain as he made his way unwillingly to the front door. "Everything I have told you from the moment we met, I've meant it with my entire heart." With one last look he was gone. Sookie sat shock still, trying to process the past few days events. With an exasperated sigh, she propped her elbows on the table, dropped her head into her hands and had a good long cry.

As Warlow made his way to the Compton manor he racked his brain for the ancient knowledge he knew existed. A progeny's ability to release themselves from their maker. Warlow knew he would once again be the one to see Lillith burn, and his mood lifted ever so slightly at the thought.

*please review! not really sure where I'm going with this. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

As darkness encroached upon the woods around him, Warlow's senses heightened. He knew of Bill Compton's desires; to harvest his blood and to create a superior race of vampires that could walk in the daylight as he. After thousands of years, his hatred of Lillith had not subsided in the least. Her ridiculous prophecy, her untimely and haphazard reincarnation into this young, power hungry, inferior vampire. He held no patience for the absurdity of it all. His priority was Sookie and he would do anything to protect her, and their future. He had done unspeakable horrors to get to this point, to Sookie, and had no intention of stopping. The light within battling the darkness more fiercely than ever before.

"My child, you've returned." Bill Compton ominously cooed from his study. "Do what you will with me and let's finish this." Warlow growled in a barely audible tone. "As your maker, I command you to follow me, and to remain docile. I command you not to kill me." Warlow's vision blazed with disgust. He silently followed Bill to the basement, back to the recently refurbished laboratory. Bill and the chemist immediately began conversing in rapid Japanese. Warlow listened closely, following the conversation fluently. Sample upon sample of his blood were taken over the course of the night. He steeled his anger and forced himself to seem thoroughly invested in Bill Compton's plans. He listened intently as Bill vehemently explained the situation involving vampires; a research prison facility, his plan to save the vampire race and to desecrate the humans.

Warlow continued his feigned interest after learning of the human revolt, claiming his hatred of the human race still outranked his hatred of the vampire race. With his false sincerity only achievable through his years of well-trained deceit, he held Bill Compton in the palm of his hand. As they worked well into the morning, the bleeds soon became too much for Bill. He retired to his coffin, but not before dealing one last command. "As your maker, I command you to assist me in any way that you can." Warlow was left once again. He sat ever still as he harnessed his power. He would help this Bill Compton, but he would do it on his terms, following his own motives. The command from his reincarnated maker pulled on his being, creating a dull pain as he slipped through realms back to his hotel room.

He paced the room until he found the entrance to the small secret realm in which he often sought solitude. Within moments he reappeared, returning with several viles of blood. He suppressed his guilt as he uncorked the viles and emptied the fae blood into his mouth._ Sookie's friends and family... _he forced the disturbing thoughts from his mind, reminding himself of the greater plan. The blood of the fae quickly set his body alight. His light surged to immeasurable strength and the darkness within relished in the power from the red honeyed nectar. His body pulsed with dominance; he would unleash hell on humans and vampires alike. He would put Lillith to rest for eternity and he would finally make Sookie, his intended, his wife. It was at this moment that Warlow felt the immense power of his 6,000 years on earth; he was invincible.

please review! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

When Warlow anxiously arrived at Sookie's front door, he peered through the window. Sadness struck him as he found her sitting on the floor shuffling through pages of old photographs. It was easy to see she was upset; silent sobs racked her body and she let a photo slip from her fingers and fall to the floor, without needing to listen in he knew she was mourning the life she thought she knew; the parents she thought she knew. Warlow knew it was time. He knocked at her door, careful to keep from startling her. Sookie turned, wiping her eyes on her shirt sleeve, quickly composing herself. She softly strode to the door. They stood for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, silently reading one another's thoughts before she opened the door. He followed her into the foyer before she turned to face him once again.

"I didn't think I'd see you again…" Sookie whispered. Her head hung as she fought back more tears.

Warlow gently placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze. "I am the oldest vampire in the world, my sweet Sookie, it would take much more than you'd think to get rid of me." He replied, a small smile dancing across his barely parted lips. A smoldering intensity etched his face as he reached to cradle her face. "Come with me, Sookie. There is so much I must show you, so much to tell you and my time is limited. Bill Compton will summon for me far too soon."

Sookie studied him for several seconds before she responded, her voice breaking as she spoke, "I can't be lied to. I can't open my heart again only to have it broken, I can't do it anymore, there's not much left."

Warlow gently took her hands in his. "I will never hurt you, Sookie. I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you and I will continue loving you for eternity. It has only ever been you, Sookie. Be mine as I will be yours. " He implored, searching her eyes.

For several moments Sookie let the immense pain and hurt from the past few years wash over her. But her thoughts soon shifted to the man in front of her. As she began to envision a life with Warlow, her sadness dissipated. Instead a glowing bright light warmed her being; happiness, love, joy, a carefree life all danced through her mind. With a simple nod she whispered, "Okay."

Warlow could no longer suppress his happiness. A smile broke across his face, his dimples more evident than usual, making him appear so young and carefree, rather than the 6,000 year old vampire standing before her. "Come with me, my love." He slipped his hand through hers once more.

-

For several hours they laid beneath a weeping willow, Sookie's head resting in his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair, telling stories from his own childhood. "We can go anywhere, live anywhere, visit everywhere. I can show you the world, Sookie." She closed her eyes as a smile danced across her lips.

"Focus on my thoughts, Sookie. Clear your mind until it is a blank canvas. I will show you what I've seen, the places I will show you one day soon." She scrunched her brow in concentration as glorious pictures began to unfold within her own mind. Mountains, valleys, tropical islands, sun, snow, ice, it was the world, the entire world playing before her.

Sookie slowly sat up until she was sitting face to face with Warlow. The sun was setting and she knew their time was ending. "You wanna to make me like you. You wanna to make me a vampire?"

"Yes." Warlow responded cautiously.

Sookie slowly got to her feet, dusting the dirt from her hands. "Something tells me my ex ain't going to like that too much. I suppose we will have to kill him first?" For the first time in several days Warlow felt the fiery spark in Sookie that he was afraid had been distinguished.

"Turn me." She said simply.

Warlow took her head in his hands as he kissed her forehead. "Very soon, my precious Sookie. But for now I must go." He cast his eyes to the fading sun. With one last glance he was gone.

A/N Please review! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

"We need her." Warlow spat, as he paced the floor of the basement.

"I assure you Sookie is not needed." Bill replied shortly.

"I intend to turn Sookie. Tonight." Warlow stood mere inches from Bill's face. Bill turned on his heel, now pacing back and forth as he frowned in consternation.

"She does not need to be a part of this." He said flatly.

"We need her light, and as a vampire she would have immense power." Warlow countered.

Bill closed his eyes as if in prayer, "Lillith, if you are listening, please show me the way."

"She will end your life Bill Compton, you know not who you are dealing with! Lillith is nothing more than a monster!" Warlow hissed.

"Enough!" Bill bellowed. "You shall turn the girl tonight. You have three days; on the third day we end the Governor's tyranny over our race. Train her, teach her restraint, teach her to hunt, and teach her to feed."

"And as your maker I command you to sit."

Warlow immediately felt himself forced into the medical chair affixed to the floor in the middle of the room. Before he could protest, Bill plunged a syringe deep into Warlow's neck, extracting several viles of blood.

"That should do." Bill said thoughtfully as he held a vile directly before his eyes. "You may go."

-

Warlow spent the early morning hours hunting his next meal. He would slowly stalk his prey, taking careful measure to glamour each and every one, while only taking a small amount of blood; never wanting to weaken an individual tremendously.

After he had fed, Warlow made his way back to Sookie's house. When he arrived at the edge of the woods and into the clearing of her yard, his anger soared to dangerous heights. Sookie was sitting on her front porch laughing with the man who had attempted to drown her only days before. Warlow fled to the scene instantly, his nostrils flaring with fangs out, poised to attack.

"Warlow, no!" Sookie scrambled to her feet, pressing her hands to his chest.  
"Lafayette didn't know what he was doing before, he was possessed by the spirit of my father, he's gone now!" She urged breathlessly.

Warlow's fangs retracted as he studied Lafayette.

"Boyfriend I is sorry but Sookie done come to me looking to talk to them crazy ass parents of hers." Lafayette dramatically ran his fingers over his eyebrows, smoothing any stray hairs. He turned to face Sookie, his lips turned down into a serious pout. "Sook, you like a sister to me, you know I'd never hurt ya."

Sookie placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know, Lafayette. It was my fault for convening a seance anyway." She shrugged her small shoulders. Silence fell over them like a heavy wool blanket.

Her eyes suddenly lit, "Now where are my manners. Y'all want something to eat, drink maybe?" She sweetly smiled.

Sookie made her way into the kitchen, pulling various items from her refrigerator. A few short moments passed before she heard lively conversation coming from the front porch. She listened in quickly, worry creeping through her body. After a peek into Lafayette's thoughts, her fears were calmed as they seemed to be conversing pleasantly. Sookie reveled in the easiness of it all. Warlow didn't seem like the type to let things go lightly.

An hour or so passed before Lafayette began to leave. He gave Sookie a hug before making his way to the driveway. He stopped at the bottom porch step, surveying all that was around, "This a weird motha-fuckin' town and you sure gotta thang for dangerous men, Sook. But mhmmm! Do I hope it work out wit this one." He raked his eyes up and down Warlow before tossing his head back, "Ciao, bitches."

Warlow and Sookie exchanged suppressed smiles as they watched Lafayette walk away.

They sat on the porch together for several more hours, talking about their lives and discussing the future. When silence finally fell, Warlow took Sookie's hands in his. "Tonight my sweet Sookie, I wish to make you immortal. And to make you mine for eternity"

Excitement and fear both danced across her features. He held her hands firmly as they rose to their feet.

Before Sookie had time for the reality of the situation to sink in, she was already standing in the cemetery near her house, looking down into the pit that Warlow had dug.

"This shall do." He said, as he layed his shirt on the ground.

He lifted his hand to Sookie, "Come, my love, this is not the end, this is merely the beginning." His muscular arms flexed as he slowly lifted Sookie down into the grave. Warlow took her face in his hands searching her eyes for what felt like an eternity before he finally whispered, "Are you sure this is what you want? I will love you forever, Sookie, no matter what you decide."

A single tear slid down her cheek as she mentally said goodbye to the life she had known. "I've never wanted anything more."

Before another word could be spoken, Warlow lowered his head and locked his lips onto hers. The sheer immeasurable lust was almost too much for Sookie to handle. His strong arms held her close as thousands of years of love poured from his being, casting a warm glow upon them. His lips slowly traveled the length of her neck, sensually caressing her. He gently began to lower her to the ground; their kiss becoming more feverish with each passing moment. For a fleeting moment Warlow stopped, he put his lips to her ear and ever so quietly whispered, "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

He plunged his fangs deep into her throat as her eyes flew open.


	6. Chapter 6

When the sun bid its adieu, Sookie Stackhouse jolted awake. Hunger struck her with a force she had never known; a blood thirst that needed to be quenched immediately. With her eyes closed she listened to the steady thumping of Warlow's heart. They were now a closed circle. Half vampire-faery beings, needing only eachother to survive for eternity.

As they stood face to face still covered slightly in dirt, Warlow took Sookie's hand. "Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life, my love."

He pulled her face to his as they became entwined in a most passionate kiss. Slowly Warlow tilted his head, knowing all too well the blood lust Sookie was feeling. He placed his hand behind her head as he guided her to his neck. "Feed." he whispered. Sookie greedily locked onto his neck, finally understanding the desire and undeniable attraction that her faery blood warranted from vampires. It was blood that tasted sweeter and more rich than what Sookie imagined the most expensive wine on earth would, while simultaneously warming her body as if she were drinking in the sun's rays. She released herself from Warlow's neck as she reveled in the unbelievable high. Sookie stood in place with her eyes closed, head tilted towards the moon as a smile broke across her face; blood dripped from the corners of her mouth.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." He held her head in his hands as he gently kissed her forehead. Sookie slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze. Her smile disappeared as she studied him closely. "Chase me!" She challenged, smirking in her sexy way before taking off towards the woods, using her vampire speed for the first time.

They chased eachother through the entirity of Bon Temps several times over before Sookie had finally expended most of her energy. When they arrived back at Sookie's house Warlow made for the kitchen. He stopped in the foyer when he realized she was no longer following him. He turned to find her standing timidly in the doorway, a confused look upon her face. "So... do I like hafta... invite myself in?" She asked increduously, he southern drawl making her sound more like a nervous school girl than an enormously powerful faery-vampire halfling.

Warlow let out a deep laugh as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. "My sweet Sookie, you are no normal vampire, you need not an invitation to any home. You go where you please." He led her into the kitchen and ushered her into a chair.

Within a matter of seconds Warlow was standing before her, donning her Gran's old apron while holding a spatula in one hand and a frying pan in the other. "Breakfast, my dear?" He asked, in a most sultry tone.

Sookie merely laughed, mentally undressing him as she did.

"Okay, how about her?" Sookie nodded towards a lone woman, smoking outside one of Bon Temps few party stores.

"Yes, she'll do." Warlow replied; his eyes focused ahead on the target. "Remember to keep full eye contact, do not waiver."

Sookie nodded before calmly striding over to the woman. "Um, excuse me? Ma'am?" The moment the woman looked, Sookie sped to her side, only inches from her face.

"Now there's no reason to be afraid, I ain't gonna hurt you. I'm here to help you. What is your name?"

The woman's eyes remained glazed over and out of focus, "Marcia."

"Well Marcia, as of today you no longer enjoy smoking cigarettes. In fact, you despise them. You are now concerned greatly with your personal health. Do you understand?" Sookie spoke quietly.

Marcia's head bobbed up and down. "Yes."

"Good." Sookie cooed gently. "In ten seconds you will come to, and you will forget I was ever here."

"Okay." Marcia nodded again.

Sookie turned towards the tree where Warlow was waiting to flash him a big smile and thumbs up. He chuckled to himself waving her over. Within moments she was back at his side. "Did you see that?! Glamouring ain't all bad, I just helped that woman - probably added ten years to her life!" She said brightly.

"You did very well, Sookie." Warlow's English accent sounding more prominent each day as he shed his Ben Flynn identity.

His smile faded as he continued. "Friday night we head to the Governor's camp. We must help Bill before I can destroy Lillith." Warlow spat venomously. "He says he has seen nearly all of Bon Temps vampires being held there, and he believes they will meet the sun very soon."

"All...?" Sookie thought out loud. "No! Tara? Pam? Jessica? Eric?"

"Yes I believe so." Warlow replied, gauging her reaction.

"Do not worry, Sookie. We will help your friends. It is only Bill Compton we must worry over." He said confidently as he wiped a single blood red tear from her cheek.

"This will all be over very soon, Sookie Stackhouse. Very soon indeed."

please review! xoxo

sorry for the short chapters! I'm trying to wrap this story up so I can start a new Sookie/Warlow fic that isn't so closely related to the current season.


End file.
